There are medical treatments that include transversely displacing structures in the body. For example, kyphoplasty is a procedure used to treat painful vertebral compression fractures in the spinal column, which are a common result of osteoporosis. Doctors displace portions of the fractured bone to create a space and then fill the space with cement or another filler.